Bring Me Back to Life
by xVampireBatsx
Summary: Ember is injured when Danny,unknowing she was injured,finds her sitting at the edge of the Ghost Zone.When Danny finds out,what will he do?and does Danny develop feelings for this rocker girl?Find out on Bring Me Back To Life
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter of my first fanfic!Review!I prefer DannyXEmber than DannyXSam!Sorry for all fans!Anyway Summary:Ember is injured when Danny found her sitting at the edge of the Ghost Danny realized,Ember is will Danny do?Will Danny ever heal her?And does Danny have feelings for this rocker girl?

* * *

><p>Bring Me Back To Life<p>

Chapter 1: Injured

Danny looked around the Ghost Zone for any sign of caught his attention.A fiery blue hair stood up on the edge of the Ghost 's eyes glowed and he started to walk toward her.

"Look who's here!The most boring,uninteresting person,sitting on the edge of the Ghost Zone," Danny said,unknowing that blue haired girl,was actually in blue haired girl,Ember,stood up and flew flew faster and caught her hid her face and tried to pull pulled her hand harder,which caused Ember to kick him in the stomach and flew flied faster than a bullet and appeared infront of Ember,squeezing her shoulder.

"Where do you think ,YOU are going?" the ghost boy said,until he felt something wet on his confused failed to hide her face,and Danny got a full view of was in gasped,and released then flew away,but Danny didn't stalked Ember until she landed on the most unexpected 's landed on his territoy and Clockwork welcomed turned invisible and intangible and observed Clockwork and Ember's conversation.

" brings you here?",Clockwork asked,with a hint of curiousity on his voice.

"I-I.. just.. okaay.. don't tell anyone."Ember clenched her fist,and Danny,who was stalking,squinted his eyes,and listened carefully.

"My mouth is sealed,McLain,"Clockwork promised.

".." Ember raised her glove,showed her waist,and her ,slit cuts,and other red stuffs were on her whole body.

"What..How..Who did this to you..?"Clockwork asked,with a worried face,as he looked at her scars.

Danny saw a full view and closed his eyes,and realized he was actually hurting Ember when he squeezed her shoulders and wrists.

"V-V-Vlad Pl-Plasmius..D-D-Dan Phantom..P-Pariah Dark.."Ember bursted into tears and dug her face in her hands.

Danny lost his balance,turn tangible and visible and made a loud BAM!Clockwork and Ember turned around.

"Oh..uh.. Hi.." Danny knew he was in trouble.

Ember growled and her hair rose glowed her hands and tried to fight Danny,but this caused Ember to slump back on her held her arm and her body,groaned in pain,and bursted into tears.

" is your business here?",Clockwork asked.

"I-I-I j-just.."Danny replied,stuttering.

"I condition is not must take her somewhere where she could be healed,if not.I'm afraid,we will have to loose our precious girl.."Clockwork demanded.

Danny his thoughts,he had a crush on this ghost won't let her disappear.

"I know.I'll take her to her lair.I promise 'll be in good hands with me."Danny protested.

"Very well..You can carry her,carefully,and take her to her lair safely.."Clockwork responded.

Danny scooped up Ember in his arms and flew off toward her lair.

"Soon my boy,you'll see what will happen to her.."Clockwork smirked.

Yo!Yo!Yo!I'll end it here!Wait for Chapter 2!What will happen to Ember?What will Danny do?Will Ember have the same feeling as Danny?Will I ever shut up?Find out, on !


	2. Misery

Hello Peoples!Updated the second chapter of my Fanfic _Bring Me Back To Life._Will questions be answered?Will these two ghosts be together?Will they end up in a broken heart?Find out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Misery<p>

Danny found Ember's lair after flying for 1O looked down at Ember with a worried look on his face and thought,'Ember..I don't wanna lose in there.'e felt Ember winced and flew faster and reached her flew up to Ember's room and set her on her bed, always thought that Sam was always perfect for him,but Sam moved away with another for Tucker,he and Valerie got together,which leaving Danny Danny thought that Ember,might be the only one special to never wanted to lose was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Ember eyes widened and began to panic.'What do I do?'Danny then covered Ember's bruises,slits,and others with ,he found a warm cloth and placed it on Ember's calmed down and drifted to smiled,and placed a light kiss on her of them,drifted to sleep.

**The Next Morning..**

Ember woke up,and found Danny's head buried in his arms, looked at her arm,and found out she was in less as she tried to sit up,she felt something on her groaned loudly in enough that it woke Danny quickly lied Ember down to her bed,and looked at her waist.

"Dipstick?What are you.. OW!",Ember touched her waist and tried to cover it.

"Hold still Em.",Danny gently removed her hands from her waist and his eyes widened for what he body was almost sliced in half with a deep cut on her clenched his fist,and his eyes he thought this wasn't the perfect time to get ripped off a piece of cloth from his suit and wrapped it around her ,who eventually calmed down,looked at him in a questioning look.

"Dipstick,why are you..ow..why are you.. you doing this?"she started to ask.

He placed a hand on her forehead and kissed it,"Just get some rest."

Ember she drifted to sleep.

**For then next few days,Danny took great good care of Ember,that most of her injuries were Ember's waists was healing,and Danny was proud of this still confused Ember because she'd never seen Danny so protective over her.**

Ember was on her bed,watching a move,with Danny on the was a really REALLY scary movie,that Danny saw that Ember was really frightened.

"D-Dipst-Dipstick...?"Ember started to say,while shaking,terrified,and covering her face.

"Yeah?.."Danny was hoping that she would let him sit by her.

"C-C-Can we watch something else?.."Ember's asked.

"Oh..uh..sure.. and ummm..Em?" Danny asked.

"Yeah..?" Ember responded.

"Can I sit next to you?.." Danny cheeks turned red like an apple.

"Sure!" Ember scootched about 5 inches so she and Danny were only 5 inches changed the movie to an action this movie was was full of surprising then buried herself into Danny's chest and Danny smiled and rubbed her back.

"Scared?" Danny asked.

"Kinda.. " Ember replied,but her head buried in his chest.

Danny then chuckled and turned off the T.V.

"So.. What happened in your past,Ember?" Danny asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it ,if it's okay with you.." Ember replied,sadly.

"Oh.. sorry.." Danny said.

"How are you and that Goth Chick?" Ember asked.

Danny stayed knew he didn't wanna talk about it,so she remained quiet.

"Ember?Do you wanna..to.. go out?," Danny asked.

"To the movies?I'd love to!," Ember replied,unknowing that wasn't what Danny meant,but she didn't kissed Danny on the cheek and left her room,to who was dumbstruck,smiled and quickly got ready.

* * *

><p>I know,it wasn't what you people expected but SORRY!Please Review,and Check the Next Chapter out!By the way,the title didn't fit in,so sorry!Find out what will happen in the movies!<p>

-xVampireBatsx


End file.
